


'Have fun.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [52]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cus Youngbae is an insecure bby, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MADE Tour - Big Bang (Band), Mentions of homophobia, Mino-centric, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Song Minho | Mino
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Have fun.'

**8:13 AM**

He's woken up by a kiss to forehead and Minho's voice asking him to get up.

When he opens his eyes,the younger is sitting on the edge of the bed,already completely dressed.Minho smiles at Youngbae once he see that the older is awake.

"Good morning hyung."He greets,ruffling Youngbae's already messed up hair."Sleep well?"


End file.
